thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicine
The medical field includes anyone whose job relates to the physical or psychological well-being of people (humans, elves, and/or merfolk) or animals. The various medical disciplines actually constitute a branch (or branches) of science. Apothecary The work of apothecaries requires a knowledge of both biology and botany, and to a degree, mineralogy. They use various plants and minerals to create medicines, which may be either preventative or restorative, as well as salves, ointments, etc. While the drugs they create are often in pill form, it is also common for them to create medicinal teas or syrups. Apothecaries may supply drugs to hospitals, psychotherapists, or directly to patients or private customers. Since the enacting of the Health Code in 913, apothecaries in First Nation have been required to follow stricter regulations as to the drugs they distribute, which must now be approved by the Health Department. Dentist Someone who helps maintain or repair teeth. Very important, considering the relatively primitive nature of oral hygiene on the Land. Nurse Nurses may work either in hospitals or be private caregivers. They are required to have an extensive knowledge of how to administer medication, apply bandages, perform first aid, assist physicians during surgery, etc. Physician Also called doctors (hence the honorific "Dr." in front of their names), physicians have spent years undergoing intensive training in the diagnosis and treatment of various illnesses, as well as surgical procedures. Another duty of physicians, since 899, has been the granting of physical stamps for adult licenses. Since the establishment of the Health Department in 913, that organization has assumed a vital role in overseeing the operation of hospitals as well as the appointment of medical masters to universities, in First Nation. Psychotherapist While psychotherapists (also called "doctors of of psychotherapy," hence the honorific "PtD" after their names) are required to have a basic knowledge of physical medicine, their primary focus is the mind. Their work largely entails talking with people who may be suffering psychological distress, and helping their patients overcome this, through methods of counseling and in some cases medication. Another duty, since 899, is to grant emotional stamps for adult licenses. There are various types of psychological abnormalities (disorders, psychoses, neuroses, etc.) of varying degrees of severity, which have been cataloged over the centuries, and more continue to be discovered occasionally. Some psychotherapists are also spirit-talkers, who may learn about such conditions that have already been discovered on other worlds, in order that they might better treat their own patients. In rare cases, psychotherapists may find it necessary to sequester patients from society, if they are suffering from madness (a psychological state which makes them a danger to themselves and/or others). In 912, the first asylum on The Land was founded by William Stream-of-Consciousness and Tobias Blue. Since the establishment of the Health Department in 913, psychotherapists have been subject to regulation by that department, in First Nation. Veterinarian This refers to any physician who specializes in the treatment of animals, whether pets, farm animals, or other types of working animals. In spite of this specialization, they must be competent to give at least basic medical treatment to people, as well. See also *List of jobs Category:Culture